Left 4 Dead: New England
by zanderzinger1008
Summary: New England, New Survivors. Join four new survivors as they make their way from their homes in Maine after missing the United States Military's Evacuation Boat to the United Kingdom for protection, in hopes that the infection will not cross the U.S. border. In this series, our survivors will shoot and slash through six "campaigns" (titled after the six states that make up New Engl


**Hey guys! So I really hope you enjoy my Left 4 Dead Fanfic Prologue!**

**It is titled- Left 4 Dead: New England**

**Synopsis: New England, New Survivors. Join four new survivors as they make their way from their homes in Maine after missing the United States Military's Evacuation Boat to the United Kingdom for protection, in hopes that the infection will not cross the U.S. border. In this series, our survivors will shoot and slash through six "campaigns" (titled after the six states that make up New England). Each chapter of every campaign features the common infected and at least one of the special infected that we have grown to love mutilating in Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2! With every state comes a bigger struggle to find the survival our fighters desire. I guarantee one new twist every state (AT LEAST)! Stay tuned for more!**

* * *

Left 4 Dead:

New England

-Maine-

_Two Weeks After First Infection_

Neil Porter stood in the kitchen of his one-bedroom trailer, blasting country tunes into his ears as he scrambled eggs over his gas stove. Lightly moving the pan across the flame numerous times, Neil bobbed his head back and forth whilst humming to his favorite song. On the couch, his phone began to ring, but the music in his ears drowned out the sound. Shutting off the stove, Neil walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He found it a necessity to start the shower before eating, as the water took at least five minutes to even remotely warm up, especially in the middle of December. When he walked back to the kitchen, Neil lay his elbows on the edge of the sink. Analyzing the trailer park he lived in, he realized it was a little too quiet, even for Saint John, Maine. Turning around, the cord to his earphones caught onto the knob of the drawer beneath the sink, ripping them from his ears. With minimal reaction to what had just occurred, Neil grabbed the pan from the stove and the fork beside it and sat on the couch, slowly eliminating the small pieces of egg that lay inside.

Within a few moments and a few sips of beer, Neil had finished his normal breakfast routine. He picked up his cell phone and slowly leaned back, putting his head against the arm of the couch. As he pressed the green icon to display the screen, it read: "Six Missed Calls from: Abby." Abby was his best friend who moved away to New York a few years ago to follow her Broadway dream. Looking at the six calls, he noticed they were all within the past hour or so. He pressed the green icon to place a call to Abby. After one ring, she picked up.

"Neil!? Neil, is that you?" She sounded panicked.

"Who else would it be Abby?" Neil sat back up. "Is something wrong?"

"Where are you? Please tell me you're on the boat."

"What boat? What are you talking about, Abs?"

"The fucking evacuation! The boat that's supposed to take you out of Maine to England to escape whatever is going on there."

That's when it hit him. Two weeks ago, a strange infection began going around larger parts of Maine and various other states across the country, mutating humans into flesh-rotting, cannibalistic individuals. Today was the day the United States was hoping to evacuate majority of its survivors to the United Kingdom, in hopes the infection would not make it past the borders of the country. Jumping off of the couch Neil ran to his bed and pulled a newspaper from his nightstand. The front page was filled with information about the evacuation, including the date, time, and location for different counties. Luckily for Neil, the location for his county was only a few hundred yards from his trailer. However, he had just three minutes to get there.

"Abby, I'm going to have to call you back."

"Neil, hurry!" He hung up the phone and shoved it into his pocket, quickly grabbing his heaviest coat from the back of his front door and the car keys inside. He ran onto the deck and slipped his sneakers on swiftly, and ran straight for his white pick-up truck. After putting the key into the ignition, he realized it wasn't starting. He's had problems with this truck for a few months, and the snow wasn't helping.

"Shit!" Leaving the keys in the ignition, Neil jumped from his truck and began running towards the port, hoping to catch the boat before it left. With a situation like this, Neil doubted that the military would wait for any slackers to arrive before departing for England. "God, please let me make it." Trying to keep a steady breath, Neil dashed through the road taking every necessary turn, slowly losing his stamina. He heard a strange grumbling behind him and another set of feet crunching in the snow. He looked over his shoulder. It was one of _them, _and it was after him. Knowing his life was in danger gave Neil a huge boost in stamina. He could see the boat, but could also hear the sound of the footsteps behind him growing closer. He closed his eyes and stopped moving to the sound of a gunshot. Turning around, he saw a tall, black man next to the rotting corpse. The man began to run towards Neil.

"You killed him!" Neil cried as the man approached.

"It's the only thing you can do with them, kid." The more slender man looked to the boat. "You coming? Or are you gonna stick around and wait to turn into one of them?"

Looking at the dead body again, Neil decide to run with the stranger. Though very hard to keep up with a man that was clearly active in his every day life, Neil did his best. He cringed when he heard a familiar sound. More footsteps surrounding him. He looked to his right and to his left. On both sides, in the distance, he could see a couple more people racing to get to the boat in time. Quickly approaching the entrance to the dock, Neil heard the boat let out a loud horn. It was about to leave them behind.

"No!" Neil began to bang on the fence that was just built to keep out the infected people and prevent any distractions from the departure. "Don't leave! You can't! There are still people here!" The man that accompanied Neil for the rest of the run kicked the fence, cursing out loud.

"Open the door!" A young, Asian woman ran up behind them with an older woman who seemed to be in her fifties. Neil looked down at the hook that would open the door to the fence.

"We can't. It's locked."

The women arrived at the fence, trying to push it in. The older woman tried pulling the lock off with her bare hands. To the side, Neil and the others heard another set of footprints. They turned to see another man making finger-gun gestures.

"Shoot it!" The group stared as he continued to approach. "Goddammit, are you all a bunch of idiots!?" As the new stranger arrived next to the black man, he ripped the gun out of his pocket and shot the lock. "You couldn't have done that yourself!?"

"I didn't want to worry the officials."

"Are you shitting me? A gunshot would have been a good sign!"

"You guys," the Asian woman spoke frantically, "we need to go. _Now!_"

The group of newly-acquainted strangers saw the boat beginning to disappear among the fog that covered the ocean. The five ran to the dockline, screaming and trying to wave down the boat. Before they knew it, it was out of sight.

"Fucking Christ!" The newest stranger threw the gun onto the ground. "Now what the hell are we going to do? There probably won't be another boat coming around here again."

"Maybe if we lock the gate again, we could-" The young, Asian woman was cut off by Neil's original acquaintance.

"How do you think we're going to do that? Dickbreath here shot the only lock we even remotely know about."

"I swear, if you fuck with me, I will rip your fucking teeth out of your goddamn mouth."

"You guys! In here!" Without anyone else noticing, Neil managed to slip into the shed in front of the dock. The four strangers ran inside to see Neil. Looking around, they saw a handful of pistols, buckets full of ammunition, a shotgun, and an M-16.

"Should we take them?" The black stranger slid his finger over the shotgun slowly.

"Well, why the hell not?" The aggressive stranger, ripped it from beneath the fingers of the other man.

"Uh, well there's just one problem." Neil said. "I've never shot a gun before and to be completely honest I don't even think I could if I wanted to."

"Heh, well I think I saw an ax out by the fence if you're too much of a pussy for a real weapon."

"Wait, guys, do you hear that?" The older woman slowly walked to the door of the shed, peering to the left. She could see a young girl walking towards them with her face in her hands. "It's a girl! She's crying!"

"So go and get her then, and bring her in here," the aggressive man said.

"Yeah," the Asian woman said. "we'll get the rest of the supplies. Go make sure she's okay."

"I'll be right back." The woman walked out of the shed and speed-walked to the crying girl, who fell to her knees. "Oh God, sweetie are you okay?" She picked up her pace fast approaching.

"What's going on?" Neil walked out of the shed and tried to catch up to the older woman. But as she got closer, she smelled something strange. On top of the little girl's wailing, she began to growl angrily. "Don't go any closer."

"I'm sure she's just scared." The woman reached the girl, whose growling and crying grew louder. Placing her hand on the girl's shoulder, the woman spoke softly. "Are you okay?"

The young girl on the ground went silent, and slowly lifted her head, revealing her pale face, tattered clothing and faded eyes.

"Oh my God! She's one of them!" Before the woman could start to run away, the screaming girl lifted her long arms and swiped at the woman who screamed louder than ever.

"Guys! Get the guns now!" The other three emerged from the shed—the aggressive amn with the shotgun, the black man with the M-16, and the Asian woman with two pistols. They all began to shoot, though missing drastically, as they crept closer to the girl and dying woman. The screaming girl continued to viciously swipe at the woman until there wasn't a sign of life in her. The aggressive man began to reload his shotgun as the girl looked up, her white eyes glaring. As she went to attack the aggressive man, the Asian woman screamed to the sound of a metal clink. It sounded as if the metal had just hit bone. The screaming girl fell on top of the dead woman, revealing Neil standing behind her, an ax in the back of her head. "Guess it's not that much of a pussy weapon after all, huh?"

Neil pulled the ax from the girl's head, blood dripping from the blade slowly. The four sorted themselves around the two dead bodies, staring silently.

"So, what do we do now?" Neil looked around at the group, no one saying the word. The young, Asian woman looked as if she were about to fall to the ground crying herself. The aggressive man looked as if it were the first time in his life he had ever been speechless. The black man bent down and picked up a little dandelion that had been smashed into the ground by constant foot patter, and placed it in the older woman's hair.

"We find a way out of here," the black man said.

* * *

**On The Next LEFT 4 DEAD: NEW ENGLAND!**

**After the informal burial of their Jane Doe acquaintance, the group of survivors finally get around to sharing their names with each other. They begin their journey to what they hope will be another U.S. Military Departure Zone, by the local high school. But will they be out of luck? Will another survivor die? Will they ever make it to England.**

**Find Out ****On The Next LEFT 4 DEAD: NEW ENGLAND!**


End file.
